Tsukiko Yamazaki
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION : TSUKIKO 月子; Meaning "moon child" YAMAZAKI 山崎; Meaning "mountain promontory" NICKNAME: Queen |- | colspan="6"|TYPE : USAloid / UTAUloid (USAloid an UTAUloid created and has a voice bank(s) from America) MODEL : 06 ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Female | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |UNKNOWN | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Arisu Kuroki (Close Friend) Ayane Kawai (Close Friend) Aika Kurone (Close Friend) Hinata Tachibana (Close Friend) Akane Aoma (Best Friends) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |'17' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |UNKNOWN | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE | TBA |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'110lbs (49.9kg)' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |Scissor | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR | mashedpotatos-rule ' '& ' 'pandaproxy04 ''' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS | '''5'5" (165 cm) | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'pandaproxy04 ' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'TBA' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'September 23' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'Music, Sweets, Anime, and Japan' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'TBA' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'Sour stuff, Bug's' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG |UNKNOWN |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY : Queen is a Dandere, Quiet on the inside but wild when the right person shows up. Her eyes are sharp and make her look scary sometime (When u piss her off). Queen is Bipolar and very sarcastic. Queen is also a Creepypasta which explains her bloody shirt and rip socks. Queen loves scaring people even when its not Halloween yet. |} Design ' Tsukiko.jpg Unnamed - Copy.jpg Eye color': Brown Hair color: Dark Brown Outfit: See concept art. Nationality/Race: American/Japanese Her Design is based on the voice provider's personality. The voice providers favorite color is red. The voice provider is a Dandere. Tsukiko was created with the original intention for fun. Her creator is currently working on new Utauloids to join with many concept design already finished. Currently, Tsukiko's voice is being worked on. She will be produced with an english voicebank. Voice Provider will record a japanese voicebank. She is quiet on the inside but wild when the right person shows up. Her eyes are sharp and make her look scary sometime (When u piss her off). Queen is Bipolar and very sarcastic. Catchphrase: "Oi!" "BRUH!" Voice Configuration Tsukiko's voicebank will be in English.( Will be avalible for download) Later, it will be avalible in japanese. Possibly also Korean, Spanish ect. Also an UTAU talk may be avalible later after voicebank stabilises. Usage Clause Rules: General *You can make original songs with her, ONLY if you REALLY know how to make songs. *Do not use my UTAULOID for anything illegal or offensive to others. *I will not hold responsibility if incidents occur. *Usage must follow the terms set by UTAU's Creator. *No Claiming this voicebank as your own, or claiming to be it's creator. Voicebank Usage *Persmission is not required for banks to be used. * Showing the creator is not required, but appreciated. *Modification of the OTO.ini file is ok for personal use. Contact the creator for any major issues. *Commercial usage requires the creator's permission. *Do not redistrubute the voicebanks. *Do not redistribute a modified version of any of these UTAULOID's voicebanks. *Do not use the voicebank(s) as a Pitchloid. *Do not use the samples in the voicebanks for another UTAULOID's voicebank Supplemental Information * Tsukiko is a secert otaku. Her all time favorite anime is Haikyuu!. * Tsukiko is comfortable with speaking Japanese and English. * She loves Yuma (VY2) (Voice Providers Favorite Vocaloid). * Her dream is to move to Japan. . Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:USAloid Category:Dandere